1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-contact signal transmission apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, both electric power and data are transmitted simultaneously by electromagnetic induction. However, due to the function of the electromagnetic induction, interference occasionally occurs between an electric power coil for transmitting electric power and a signal coil for transmitting data, which leads to a decrease in transmission reliability.
In this regard, a technique is proposed that suppresses the interference between the electric power coil and the data coil so as to heighten the transmission reliability.